Tied
by Daniih Black
Summary: -O que está acontecendo?- eu perguntei já alterada. -Já que não vai dizer nada eu mesmo falo- disse o piloto- seu pai aqui fez uma divida enorme com o meu pai anos atrás. Então como ele não tinha dinheiro, ele resolveu dar algo muito valioso pra ele como pagamento. E o que mais valioso na vida de um homem do que sua filhinha amada, não? -O que você quer dizer? -Você me pertence.


**Prefácio**

O homem foi jogado contra a parede com violência. O moreno de olhos verdes fitava a cena, entediado, embora estivesse um pouco enraivecido. O loiro que apanhava de seus capangas o estava enrolando há tempos. Já esgotara o tempo para ele pagar a divida. Uma divida alta demais.

-Chega- ordenou o homem.

-Sr Jackson, por favor- implorou o loiro.

-Ai ai, veja bem Frederick, eu deixei claro que queria o meu dinheiro. Já tem mais de um ano e você só tá me enrolando.

-Eu juro... Eu juro que vou pagar... Só me dá mais tempo...

-Já te dei tempo o suficiente. Eu mandei te vigiar Frederick. Acha que eu não sei que o dinheiro que era pra você devolver a mim está indo todo pra mesa de poker? É muito estúpido mesmo.

-Me diga alguma coisa, uma garantia...

-Não confio em garantias. E como você não tem a menor forma de me pagar, eu acho que vamos terminando por aqui não é mesmo?

Frederick engoliu em seco. Ele entendia que morreria ali, sem nenhuma chance de fugir. Ele estava tão desesperado que nem se deu conta do que disse primeiramente.

-Minha filha! Pegue a minha filha pra você como pagamento.

-Que eu saiba sua filha ainda é uma menina de quatro anos Frederick. Não me é de nenhuma serventia.

-Agora não, mas ela pode muito bem servir no futuro. Ela é bem parecida com a mãe, veja- disse Frederick desesperado.

Ele tirou uma foto do bolso que sempre levava consigo. Poseidon mesmo não querendo pegou a foto. Observou a linda mulher que tinha ali na foto. Usava camiseta normal e calça jeans. Tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, sua pele era branca e tinha olhos cinzentos. Poseidon ficou impressionado com a beleza da mulher. Fitou a menina ao seu lado e viu que a menina era a copia exata da mulher, exceto por seus cabelos loiros que herdara de Frederick.

Poseidon ponderou a oferta de Frederick. Sentiu nojo do homem a sua frente. Poseidon se mataria, mas jamais venderia seu filho. Não culpava a mulher por abandona-lo. Só não entendia o porquê de não ter levado a menina consigo. Poseidon então pensou que seria um ótimo castigo a Frederick, conviver com essa culpa até que tomasse vergonha na cara.

-Muito bem então. Eu aceito a oferta. Mas não pense em fugir Frederick. Eu vou ficar de olhos. Quando a garota fizer dezessete anos eu vou busca-la. Espero que você consiga contar o que você fez a sua filha quando chegar a hora.

Poseidon deu as costas a Frederick e saiu seguido por seus homens. Frederick ficou ajoelhado ali por um tempo e completamente arrebentado. Depois de um tempo ele se levantou e foi caminhando pra casa.

Chegando lá tomou um banho tentando amenizar as dores do corpo. Ele relaxou um pouco e depois foi para o quarto de sua filha. Annabeth Chase. Dormindo ela parecia um pequeno anjo. Tão linda, tão pequena. Frederick deixou uma lágrima cair pelo seu rosto.

-Me perdoe Annabeth- disse baixinho dando um beijo na testa de sua filha, que não tinha a menor ideia no que havia sido metida.

-X-

Anos se passaram. Os negócios de Poseidon foram multiplicados, estava mais poderoso que antes. Mas assim que seu filho completara vinte e um anos ele passou todo o poder para ele.

Estava cansado... Sofrera uma perda grande. Sua mulher Sally. O ser mais gentil do mundo. A única coisa que ele mais temeu foi que sua esposa e seu filho se machucassem. E num mínimo descuido eles a pegaram. Abusaram de seu corpo e a assassinaram. Na frente dele. E de seu filho.

Isso era o que mais doía em Poseidon. Percy jamais fora o mesmo depois do que acontecera quando ele tinha doze anos. Era frio e calculista e não se importava em acabar com quem quer que esteja em seu caminho. Ele se martirizara por isso, por não conseguir fazer com que o filho voltasse a ser o que era antes.

Num desses pensamentos sozinhos, Poseidon olhou despreocupadamente o calendário e se lembrou de algo. Algo que pra ele talvez fosse a única salvação de Percy. Era um tiro no escuro. Não sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido depois daquilo, mas talvez houvesse ajuda.

Ele então pegou o telefone para dizer a Perseu que estava na hora de cobrar a divida de certo homem.


End file.
